Sorriso
by Nina Starling
Summary: N/A: Ela tinha começado, mas quem caiu primeiro foi Draco. É claro que ele não tinha idéia de que um sorriso iria mudar todo o seu pensamento sobre a Granger.


Eu gosto muito do casal, então quis criar essa one curtinha... Espero que gostem!

~x~

Ela estava particularmente bonita nessa ida a Hogsmeade. Não só pelas roupas, mas havia algo nela que chamou atenção de Draco Malfoy.

Era o olhar dela, ele descobriu. Os olhos mel dela estavam bem brilhantes e contentes. Ela realmente não parava de sorrir, e embora isso o tenha irritado um pouco, tinha que admitir que gostava do sorriso dela.

Mas ele não podia pensar essas coisas! Ele era um puro-sangue orgulhoso e ela era somente uma sangue-ruim. Alem disso, ele iria se casar quando acabasse o sétimo ano em Hogwarts.

Então ela o olhou. Estava sentada com o resto do Trio de Ouro em um canto separado dos outros grupos e ele estava exatamente na ponta contrária do bar. Ele não desviou o seu olhar frio e sem emoção dela.

Foi quando ela deu aquele maldito sorriso que tudo mudou. Ela tinha sorrido para ele e Draco quase que inconseqüentemente o devolvera.

Então ela desviou os olhos sem tirar o sorriso do rosto e ele se amaldiçoou internamente pela burrice cometida.

Depois disso ele não conseguia mais olhar em seus olhos e nem mesmo queria envergonhá-la nos corredores em que se encontravam.

Algo dentro dele tinha se derretido com o pequeno sorriso de Hermione Granger, mas ele só foi perceber tarde demais.

Ele se juntara ao Lorde das Trevas sob a ameaça de que ele mataria sua família caso fizesse o contrario e já no final do seu sexto ano ele teria que matar Alvo Dumbledore. A Granger o olhava como se soubesse seus segredos mais profundos, mas nunca mais voltara a lhe sorrir.

Talvez aquele dia em Hogsmeade ela o olhara somente sem querer e quanto mais desculpas Draco Malfoy dava para Hermione Granger ter lhe dado um sorriso mais ele se amargurava por isso, mesmo que não percebesse. Sentia falta de um sorriso verdadeiro. Recebia vários, mas eram falsos.

Ele queria o sorriso da Granger.

Na aula de Poções tentou não transparecer seus sentimentos quando o professor Slughorn disse que faria par com Hermione Granger.

Ele caminhou calmo para o lugar ao lado dela e trombou com Weasley no caminho.

- Melhor nem pensar em qualquer gracinha, Malfoy. – ameaçou, mas Draco só continuou seu caminho e sentou-se ao lado dela.

Não se falaram por um bom tempo e somente ela preparava a poção... Ele nem sabia que poção era.

Pouco tempo depois ela já tinha quase terminado foi quando Simas Finnigan explodiu o caldeirão, espalhando a poção para todos os lados.

E Hermione Granger sorriu. E novamente Draco fez o mesmo sem perceber. Ao cair em si sobre o que estava fazendo franziu o cenho e encerrou seu minúsculo sorriso enquanto tentava desviar os olhos dos dela.

E ela percebeu. E seu sorriso só aumentou por causa disso.

Então ela poderia reverter a situação. Logo tentou afastar esse sentimento e seu sorriso morreu.

Mas não com ele. Não ele. Não podia ser com ele, mas sempre soube que o destino não perguntava, só fazia.

Hermione murmurou um "terminei!" e Slughorn deu 5 pontos para Grifinória e Sonserina.

Draco queria entender o que estava acontecendo com ele, enquanto Hermione se negava para suas próprias palavras.

Ela não _poderia_, certo? Era _errado, _não era? Então por que tinha sorriso para ele no Três Vassouras? Fora sem querer, claro, mas continuou a lhe sorrir. E ele devolvera o seu sorriso, mesmo que por uma fração de segundo e isso já a havia deixado confusa demais.

Ele era um sonserino, mau, que a humilhara a vida inteira, que, provavelmente, estava do lado do Lorde das Trevas e que nesse momento a olhava como se tentasse ler sua mente.

Então ele não conseguira tirar os olhos dela. E dai? Procurava achar defeitos nela. Os cachos dela eram muito armados; as roupas estavam meio amassadas; os olhos dela estavam meio inchados e vermelhos, como se tivesse passado a noite chorando...

O que mais Hermione queria naquele momento era ficar fora de problemas, mas Draco Malfoy continuava a olhá-la e ela fazia o mesmo. Ela não queria ter pensado em Rony e não queria ter pensado que poderia machucá-lo do mesmo jeito que ele a machucou. Ela não queria pensar que aquilo era muito errado e que cair de cabeça naquela idéia seria como dar costas a tudo que a mantinha em terra firme.

E Draco só queria saber por que ela estava chorando.

Por que ele se sentia tentado a sempre sorrir-lhe de volta. Por que não conseguia mais falar-lhe coisas que fariam outras pessoas rirem da cara dela. Queria entender acima de tudo por que não a chamava de sangue-ruim.

A aula acabou e a esperança de Hermione se foi com ela.

Ela saiu encabulada da sala e Draco observou aquilo com uma interrogação no rosto.

Faltavam apenas 2 dias para o baile de Slughorn e Hermione não gostaria de ser obrigada a ir. Ela não tinha par... E 2 dias para o prazo de Draco terminar. Ele havia tentado mandar o colar e o hidromel, mas a verdade é que não estava tentando realmente.

Não conseguia matar aquele velho que dizia sempre odiar.

Ele estava se tornando fraco. Snape tentava amenizar a situação, mas só conseguiu deixar Draco mais furioso com tudo aquilo.

A culpa era toda dela! Jogou seu abajur na parede e esse se estilhaçou. Os colegas de quarto não estavam mais no local com medo do Malfoy. Se ela não tivesse lhe sorriso isso nunca teria acontecido! Draco chutou uma cadeira que estava em seu caminho e essa capotou para o lado.

Ele sentou-se em sua cama e enfiou a cabeça nas mãos. Bufou. Ele precisava ir para algum lugar, calmo e sozinho.

Ele desceu até seu Salão Comunal e seguiu até o quinto andar. Observou se o corredor estava vazio e pensou que queria um lugar para descansar. Logo a parede se transportou em uma porta e ele entrou sem fazer barulho.

Assim que Draco fechou a porta com um pequeno "clique", escutou alguém chorando.

A Sala Precisa estava cercada de moveis velhos e empoeirados e ele não conseguiu ver nada alem de entulho a sua frente. Estava mal iluminada, mas resolveu que seria melhor não usar sua varinha.

Ele caminhou silenciosamente, desviando-se de armários, ou pilhas de livros e a encontrou sentada em um sofá.

Estava apoiando o braço esquerdo no encosto do sofá e sustentava a cabeça na mão.

Mas Draco só a via de lado. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, embora os soluços continuassem. Ele não queria lidar com aquilo agora, não quando estava totalmente tomado pela ira. Ele queria dar meia volta e sair do sossego que quase conseguira.

Hermione limpou mais uma lágrima e jurou que seria a ultima. Mas por que é que Rony tinha que ser assim? Que vá se agarrar com a Brown longe dela! Harry ainda tentara ajudá-la, mas ela precisava ficar sozinha.

Então percebeu que não estava assim que um loiro se sentou ao seu lado.

- Malfoy? – ela arregalou um pouco os olhos dourados e o mirou atordoada. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele não respondeu.

Draco só queria estar perto dela, sem precisar de motivos, de explicações. Principalmente por que ele achava que não tinha explicação. Certo?

Ele estava tão diferente do que estava na aula do Slughorn que quando Hermione viu sua expressão de raiva percebeu que ele nem se dignaria a respondê-la.

Ele bufou uma vez e se afundou no sofá.

Que culpa tinha ela, afinal?

Eles não se falaram até Hermione quebrar o silencio com o seu olhar vago, mirando o nada.

- Quer ir ao baile do Slughorn comigo?

Os dois se surpreenderam com a pergunta, mas quem mais entrou em choque foi Hermione. Como deixara uma coisa dessas escapar?

- Como é que é? – ele a encarou estupefato.

- Han, nada, esqueça! – Hermione falou rápido – Desculpe...

- Não, espera. – Draco a interrompeu. – Me chamou pra ir ao baile? Por que?

Nem Hermione sabia. Foi uma idéia ridícula e sem fundamentos.

- Eu não sei. Deixe para lá. É claro que você não deve querer ir ao baile com uma sangue–ruim. – ela deu de ombros como se não ligasse para as palavras, mas Draco as encarou como um tapa na cara.

Ele não queria mais chamá-la assim. Ele não se sentia bem falando isso. Nunca se sentiu, mas tinha uma reputação a manter.

- Eu... Não ligo. – se obrigou a dizer e foi a vez de Hermione o olhar perplexa. – Quero ir ao baile com você.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo, sem coragem de dizer mais nada.

Quer dizer, o que fora aquilo? Sessão Veritasserum? Ou falsidade a solta?

- Err, por que esta aqui, Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou sem mais olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Hum. – ele não gostou disso. – Eu simplesmente não queria ficar no meu Salão Comunal. – mentiroso. – E você?

Deu de ombros outra vez.

- Só cansei da biblioteca. – outra mentirosa.

Draco percebeu, é claro. Ele jogou o cabelo dos olhos para trás e deu um sorriso convencido.

- Certo, como se Hermione Granger pudesse se cansar da biblioteca.

Olha só, eles estavam tendo uma conversa quase civilizada!

- É obvio que Draco Malfoy não quer ficar no Salão dele. Por favor! – riu-se sem vontade. - Por isso que agora está do lado dessa sangu...

- Pare com isso! – ele gritou assustando-a. Tinha dito algo errado?

Draco suspirou tentando se controlar. Não suportava mais a palavra.

Viu que ela tinha se encolhido um pouco no sofá.

- Desculpe... – murmurou. – Mas sei por que está aqui. É por causa do Weasel né? Ouvi você chorando.

Talvez não tenha sido a melhor coisa a se dizer, já que os olhos de Hermione imediatamente marejaram-se, mas ela controlou as lagrimas.

- É. – engoliu em seco. – Tem razão, é por causa daquele sem noção. E você? Esta aqui por causa de uma dorzinha no braço?

Draco semicerrou os olhos.

- O que quer dizer?

Ela não respondeu e Draco percebeu que ela sabia. Ah, maldita seja.

Ele suspirou com pesar e Hermione se levantou do sofá.

- Já está tarde e eu preciso dormir... – ela o olhou. – Boa noite, Malfoy. – saiu em direção a porta, escondida pelos moveis, mas quando ele quase não a via, ela se virou. – O baile começa as 9:00. Venha meia hora mais cedo.

Quando ela sumiu de vista e a porta fez o seu costumeiro "clique", Draco se permitiu sorrir.

~x~

- Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso. – ele murmurou para si mesmo enquanto jogava os fios louros para trás em uma tentativa vã de arrumar o cabelo. – Deve ter mais sonserinos que grifinórios... – ajeitou o smoking.

Por que estava fazendo aquilo mesmo?

- Onde vai Dracquie? – Pansy Parkinson questionou quando ele desceu ao Salão Comunal.

- Não te interessa. – respondeu frio saindo da passagem das masmorras e logo subindo as escadas que iam até a torre da Grifinória. – Ela vai surtar...

Ele certamente precisava parar de falar sozinho, mas o que disse era verdade. Eram dez para as nove e Hermione já deveria estar surtando. Ele não deveria ter passado tanto tempo refletindo se deveria ou não ir, já que foi de qualquer jeito.

Ele chegou ao Retrato da gorda Fortuna Major e prendeu a respiração.

Hermione usava um vestido vermelho, com decote pequeno, que chegava aos seus pés. Tinha um laço dourado na cintura e usava um salto da mesma cor. Manteve os cabelos soltos, só que eles estavam lisos e terminavam nas costas da menina. Ela não usava maquiagem, mas se estivesse ela já estaria estragada.

- Como fui tão burra...? Como foi que eu...?

- Granger. – Draco chamou e a menina se levantou rapidamente do chão.

- Ah, Malfoy! Eu não...

- Estava chorando? – ele a interrompeu.

Ela limpou as lagrimas rapidamente e deu de ombros.

- Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que nunca mais choraria... – ela disse olhando o smoking de Draco, sem encará-lo nos olhos.

- É por causa do Weasel? – ele perguntou. Aquilo o irritava, mesmo sem saber por que. Droga, Granger! O que, diabos, foi fazer comigo?

- Não.

Então a irritação de Draco se foi tão rápida quanto veio.

- Por Merlin, Granger, você está chorando por minha causa? – ele não podia acreditar e esperou que ela dissesse que não, mas ela somente deu de ombros novamente.

Ele tomou o braço dela assustando-a de leve.

- Vamos... – murmurou levando-a pelo corredor. – Eu não... – mudou de idéia. – Desculpe pelo atraso.

Hermione não esperava por isso. Assentiu sem saber o que dizer e só continuou a caminhar do seu lado. Não deveria ter chorado por que ele se atrasou 20 minutos, mas se sentiu tão estúpida e se lembrou do Rony.

Ah, ele era tão... Tão... Weasel!

Lembrou-se que costumava chamar o Malfoy assim e balançou a cabeça.

Ela pareceu atordoada quando viu que já haviam chegado ao corredor da sala do Slughorn e que Malfoy havia parado de andar na frente da porta.

- Você sabe que não precisa...

- Vamos. – cortou. Isso já estava virando um habito para ela e ele se sentiu tolo por isso.

Assim que eles entraram de braços dados a principio ninguém tinha os vistos.

- Srta Granger! – exclamou professor Slughorn caminhando até eles. – Ao lado de Draco Malfoy? – a primeira reação dele foi parecer surpreso, mas depois suas expressão se suavizou e um sorriso brotou no seu rosto.

As pessoas pararam de dançar aos poucos e olharam para os dois. Um burburinho começou e Hermione queria se matar internamente somente de imaginar o que eles estavam falando.

Ela viu Malfoy rolar os olhos quando um sonserino que ela se lembrava vagamente veio até eles com o cenho franzido.

- É uma pegadinha, certo Malfoy? – ele perguntou

- Cai fora, Smith. – o loiro bufou sem paciência. – Venha, Granger. Vamos dançar.

Hermione engoliu em seco e o seguiu para o centro do salão. Malfoy pegou em sua cintura fina e ela pegou em sua mão. Ele começou a conduzi-la com a musica lenta que tocava e ela começou a suar frio.

Aquilo tinha que ser errado. Mas era estranho ela se sentir tão... Suave.

- Olhe para nós... – ela murmurou olhando para os próprios pés, movendo-se em sincronia com os dele. – Um ano atrás éramos só a insultos. – continuou sem coragem de encarar aqueles orbes cinzentos. – Já poderíamos ter nos matado, somos inimigos declarados para todos, somos de casas diferentes, nossos amigos se odeiam e no entanto...

Draco esperou ela terminar, mas ela somente se calou e ele suspirou. Levantou o queixo dela, parando de dançar, e apreciou seus olhos mel.

- No entanto estamos aqui, para provar que atitudes mudam. - o cenho dela estava franzido.

Então Malfoy foi o primeiro a perceber. Seria um triunfo provar que a Granger estava errada. Ao menos uma vez. Única e especialmente dele para se vangloriar com a vitória.

- Atitudes mudam sim, Granger. – ele disse com a voz rouca. – Mas o que mudou em mim não foi uma atitude. – ele aproximou seu rosto e sussurrou no seu ouvido. – Foi um sentimento.

Hermione afastou seu rosto do dele, surpresa, mas Draco colou seus lábios antes que falasse qualquer coisa ela perdeu o chão por um segundo. Malfoy beijou seus lábios suavemente segurando a cintura com uma mão enquanto a outra acariciava seu rosto.

Hermione correspondeu no mesmo instante e se agarrou fortemente a esperança de aquilo não ter sido um impulso do Malfoy. Levou sua mão para o pescoço dele e a outra descansou nas suas costas.

Eles finalmente se separam por falta de ar e Hermione começou a ficar vermelha. Tão linda, refletiu Draco com um sorriso de canto.

Então foi a vez de Hermione sorrir por causa dele antes de retomarem o beijo do início.


End file.
